


Percy Jackson but he can now use the Internet

by orphan_account



Series: Percy Jackson but he's in quarantine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Modern Era, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've read the title. This series is about random things that occur while Percy's in quarantine, as he interacts with the Seven online, plays video games, and stays inside the whole time. (Takes place between Percy's 1st and 2nd year at New Rome University, Trials of Apollo non-canon)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson but he's in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017522
Kudos: 10





	Percy Jackson but he can now use the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here.

I leaned back against the pale, white wall, sitting on my bed, absolutely exhausted from another long, boring day of practically doing nothing. I would be doing something fun at Camp Half-Blood, since it’s finally summer.  
My first year at New Rome University finally ended, what, a week ago? As you all know, demigods can’t really communicate online or use the Internet that much, since monsters can easily track us down that way and find us. So instead of having online classes, New Rome University just sent us home, then mailed us a weekly box of all the assignments and homework that we had to do.  
I thought school was pretty boring in the first place, so I was finally happy when I actually managed to go into a school that I wanted to go into, then have it cut short due to some sort of stupid death-virus that has already killed so many people.  
I mean, sure, I guess that quarantining us was the right thing to do. But is this really how they should go about it? Aren’t there any better ways? There better be, I really hate being in quarantine 24/7, with the only way to see the outside world was by looking out the window.  
-  
“Hey, Percy! Annabeth is calling!”  
My eyes immediately widened, since Annabeth, you know, that blonde-haired badass that hates me, and is only my girlfriend because she likes me for some reason, rarely calls, since, you know, ooh, evil monsters are going to probably find us if she does.  
I throw off the thin, blue blankets off my body, crawl off the bed, slam open my door, and approach that ancient flip-phone that my mom always uses. Sally handed it to me with a smile, then winked at me, then proceeded to cook some blue lasagna with my little baby sister, Estelle, who was just born a few months ago. I hugged Sally, then my sister, then proceeded to run around the cramped living room in happy little circles  
“Hey, Wise Girl.”  
“Shut up, Seaweed Brain.”  
“Hey, what did I even do-”  
“You know how we can’t ever use the Internet since monsters might manage to find us?”  
“Yeah?”  
Although I couldn’t see her, I could feel her smiling through the phone.  
“Leo and I made a special custom-made VPN that prevents any monsters finding our scent or tracking down our location.”  
“Why were you talking to Leo, huh? What’s a VPN?”  
Annabeth probably just rolled her eyes.  
“Basically, a VPN is a virtual private security network that protects you from any sorts of trackers or hackers, therefore securing your data and all of the information that you have on your electronic device. They can also change your current location. For example, if you’re watching Netflix, you can move your location to the middle of Great Britain to access the movies that you CAN access in Britain but not back in the United States. Although this was technically not necessary, I transferred a special ad blocker which I’ve made myself that lets you access the whole Internet using any sort of search engine or web browser, so you don’t have to always just re-download it for each and every single search engine, which would be incredibly inconvenient, which is hence, why I proceeded to add that. As for why I was talking to Leo, he tried to prank-call everyone at Camp Half-Blood, but since I had an actual accessible phone that I could use 24/7 that’s my own, he only managed to end up calling me and a few other people, which was rather fortunate, since his shenanigans are becoming rather redundant, ineffective, predictable, and useless at this very point, and-”  
“What?’  
Annabeth released an exasperated sigh.  
“The VPN lets you communicate and use the Internet without being hacked, tracked, or accessed by random strangers.”  
“What-”  
“No monsters will attack you while using electronic devices. I’ve already installed it in this phone and Sally’s computer. Do you understand now, Seaweed Brain, or do you want me to spell it out for you?”  
“I’m fine, sorry. Cool. Thanks.”  
“Leo said that he and Jason have been playing this game called Among Us. You want to play with us? We’ll be communicating via Discord.”  
“Okay, sure!”  
“See you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Besides this chapter, since it's the introduction, all chapters will be over 3k words.


End file.
